The Girl Who Fought
by Fairytale Storyteller
Summary: "I've been fighting my whole life. Voldemort is just another thing on my list." What if it wasn't just Harry Potter rescued that stormy night from the Dursleys? What if he had a friend? What if she had been with him since the night his parents died? This is the story of Finn Kreed and her journey through her seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Prologue

For an 10-year-old, I've done a lot of deep thinking. Mostly about life. Sometimes about death. The conclusion I've come to is that I seem to draw in the bad.

Example one: Myself.

My life didn't have that great of a start. First of all, my mother died giving birth to me and I also died myself due to lung problems. All I had was my father to raise me until I was almost a year old when he died in a bank robbery gone wrong.

Example two: James and Lily Potter

After my father died, I was sent to live with my godparents, Lily and James Potter and their son, Harry. Harry was about a week older than me. All was fine until his parents died in a bad car accident.

Example three: Harry

Not long after Harry's parents passed away, we were sent to live with his mother's only living relative, Petunia Dursely, and her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. Ever since then, Harry and I have been living in the closet under the stairs, keeping eachother company.

The reason I know all this is because Vernon told me, but not in so many words. He talked to me like I was a dog who just stole the sunday roast right off the table and ate the whole thing. He called me a walking curse and a disappointment. The rest of the family is no better. Harry has it a little easier, since he _is_ related to them, but that doesn't mean he's treated well. He gets the emotional abuse whereas I get both emotional and... physical. Although, Harry and I are always able to fall back on eachother at the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 1

I was woken up to banging on the closet door. Harry poked his head up from under the blankets, his hair sticking up at weird angles. I opened my mouth to tease him when the banging continued.

"Wake up, you two." Petunia shouted as she unlocked the door, giving it one more good hit before walking away.

"Wake up, you two!" I imitated Harry's aunt horribly. Harry laughed while slipping on his glasses and smoothing his hai down while I turned on the light. I also fixed my short, blond hair in case there were any fly-aways. Just as Harry reached for the door handle, more banging sounded but from above. Dudley.

"Get up, Potter! Get up, Kreed!" We're going to the zoo!" He shouted while jumping on the stairs, making the dust fall from the wood above. I sneezed. I'm surprised he hasn't broken through the stairs, yet.

"Bless you." Harry said. I smiled. He was the only one I would ever hear that from.

We opened the door to get out only for Harry's cousin to push us back in and slam the door with his foot. Getting back up, the both of us headed toward the kitchen where we could hear Petunia praising Dudley and Vernon wishing him a happy birthday. Almost 11 years of living here and the nicest thing they've done is ignore me.

"How about you cook the breakfast and try not to _burn_ anything." Petunia seethed at Harry before turning to me. "And you set the table."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry sighed. I made a sour face as I retrieved the dishes from he cupboard.

As Harry and I finished up, Dudley threw a fit about the amount of presents he'd received this year. I rolled my eyes. Vernon and Petunia promised to buy him two more while we were out. As we piled into the car, Vernon pulled me and Harry back by the collars of our shirts.

"I'm only going to say this once: Any funny business and there will be no food for a week. That goes for both of you." Vernon opened the back passenger door. "Get in."

The whole way to the zoo, all Dudley could talk about was the reptiles. Now, the five of us are staring at a python laying on a rock while he's pounding on the glass. What an idiot.

"C'mon! Move!" He turned to his father. "Make it move!"

Vernon took the magazine he was reading and started hitting it against the glass. "Move!"

"If I were the snake, I wouldn't want to move. Especially if you kept making that annoying sound." I point out. Vernon sneered at me, but said nothing.

"He's asleep!" Harry said quickly, giving me a look. Dudley glared at the snake before his attention moved on to a lizard across the room where his mother and father followed him. Harry and I stayed b the snake.

"It's okay. He just doesn't understand." I sighed, leaning on the rail. The snake continued to lie there.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, it was like whispering gibberish. I had no idea what he was saying. However, the snake started moving and... winking? The snake looked as if he could understand Harry. I looked around at the othe people, but no one seemed to be paying attention to this phenomenon. All of a sudden, Dudley ran over screaming for his mother and father. He pushed Harry and I to the ground as he stared at the snake, basically pressing his whole body against the glass.

I started to get up, my fists clenched. I knew that if I so much as laid a finger on Dudley, I'd be sent to the nearest orphanage. I didn't care, though. I was almost to my feet when Harry pulled me back down, a glare on his face. His hand tightened on my wrist. It kept getting tighter until I heard a scream and a splash. I look up to see the glass had disappeared and Dudley had fallen in with the snake. I started to laugh when the snake started slithering out. While Harry was whispering to the snake again, I looked to Dudley trying to get out of the water and concentrated real hard. Then, the glass was back and Dudley was trapped. Vernon and Petunia started screaming and banging on the glass, as if that would save their son.

"Did you do that?" Harry whispered, smiling.

"I think so." I replied with a big grin on my face. Only then did I notice the snake was gone.

Vernon stopped shouting and looked over to Harry and I, who were still on the ground. The smiles were instantly wiped off our faces as he approached us. We knew we were in major trouble.

When we got home, Petunia and Dudley, who was wrapped in a blanket, entered the house first. Vernon had told Harry to wait on the door step while he gave me a good smack, telling me not to pull anything like that again, but not after checking to see if anyone was around. He then pushed me and Harry into the house. He grabbed our hair and questioned us.

"What happened back there?" He pulled our hair a little more. That's when I figured Harry and I would be bald before we turned 13.

"We don't know!" I shouted. "It's like it was magic!"

Vernonr opened the closet door and threw us both in before locking it.

"There's not such thing as magic!"

Harry and I got comfortable in the dark closet. He looked at me. Specifically, my reddening cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I shrugged.

"The more it happens, the quicker it goes numb until you can't feel anything."

A few weeks after the zoo incident, I was told to go fetch the mail. I was pushed into the hall after telling them that their legs weren't broken. Grumbling to myself, I picked up the mail and brought it back to the kitchen. I distributed the mail among everyone until I got to two that had mine and Harry's names written on them in fancy cursive writing. They were even addressed to 'The Cupboard under the Stairs'. I passed Harry his letter silently and he looked just as confused as I was. Then, Dudley grabbed the letter out of our hands.

"Dad! Harry Potter and Finnley Kreed have got letters!" He shouted, running to give his father our letters. I glared at both of them as Harry shouted to give them back. Vernon didn;t believe they were ours until he actually looked at the envelopes. All the color drained from his face. Harry and I looked at each other, a little scared at what this meant.

Harry and I continued to get letters throughout the week, but Vernon always ripped them up. He then took matters into his own hands by blocking the mail slot. Owls had also been hanging around the house. One night I had crept out to get a glass of water when I saw Vernon kneeling in front of the fireplace, throwing paper into the fire. Ou letters, no doubt.

It was Sunday and the five of us were sitting in the living room, having tea and biscuits. Well, Harry and I were passing it out while everyone else sat on the comfy couches.

"Ah, you want to know why I love Sundays, Dudley?" Vernon asked. Dudley shrugged.

"There's no post on Sundays." Harry answered for him and Vernon actually smiled, taking a biscuit.

"Exactly! There is no post on Sundays!" He laughed to himself and kept muttering about no letters. I looked out the window to see another owl fly by. I looked to Harry to see he noticed it too. I drew back the curtain to see the yard filled with all kinds of owls. The sound of paper made Harry and I turn around. The house started to shake as hundreds of letter addressed to me and Harry flew out of the fireplace. Harry and I grabbed our own when Vernon started to shout. He chased the two of us into the hallway. Harry tried to open the cupboard but Vernon had caught up. He pushed me to the ground and ripped the letter from my hand before picking up Harry from behind, trying to grab his letter.

"That is it! We are going far away where they can't find us!"

Rain pelted the walls and roof. Thunder shook the house. Lightening illuminated Harry and I's faces as we stared at the ceiling. The old grandfather clock chimed 12 times. Midnight. I rolled over on the dirt floor to face my best friend.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." I said, my voice loud ebought to be heard over Dudley's snores from the couch, but quiet enough to keep him asleep. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Finn. In a few days time, it'll be your birthday as well." He replied. I smiled back.

All of a sudden, a loud knocking came from the door, as if someone was trying to break it down. This woke up the rest of the family. Harry, Dudley, and I ran to the far corner while Vernon held a shotgun partway down the stairs with his wife right behind him. The old wooden door was knocked down and in its place stood a ma- a giant with a fuul beard.

"Sorry about that!' He says as he turns around and puts the door back up.

"I demand you leave! You're breaking and entering!" Vernon shouted. The giant walked over to Vernon, called him a prune, and then bent his rifle so it face upwards. A shot rang out and the bullet put a hole right through the ceiling. He walked over to Dudley who looked as if he was going to pee his pants.

"Ay, Harry! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Where's Finnley?"

"I-I'm not Harry." Dudley stuttered. Harry and I stepped out.

"I'm Harry."

"And I'm Finnley, but I go by Finn."

"Well of course. I got something for the both of you." The giant pulled out two white boxes tied with purple string and handed them to us. I opened mine to find a cake with pink icing say 'Happee Olmost Birthdae Finnley'. I smiled. Harry had the same but his just said 'Happee Birthdae Harry'. The only ones who had really cared about our birthdays were each other. "It's not everyday you turn, and almost turn, 11."

The giant sat down on the couch and shot fire out of his umbrella and into the fireplace. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" I blurted. Harry shot me a look. I shrugged.

"Finn!" He scolded, but the giant laughed.

"It's quite alright! Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you both know _all_ about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, I haven't." Harry apologized.

"Me either."

"Blimey, you two. Don't you wonder where your parents learned it all?" Hagrid asked. At this point, Iwas very confused. Learned what?

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. I crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation.

"You're a wizard Harry. And you, Finn, are a witch." Hagrid said.

Author's Note: Guess who's back! Back again! I am back! Tell a friend!  
Hey long time no see guys! As you can see, I've started over. I'm older and therefore my writing has matured. Anyway I've got a new pen name so you might not recognize me. I used to write Kickin' It fanfics. But now I've moved on. Since this is technically my first story in awhile, I'd love it if you reviewed your opinions on if I should continue. This story is also on my quotev now. Since I'm on winter break until the 4th, expect quick updates until then. The second chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, read and review!

xoxo,  
Fairytale Storyteller


End file.
